Angel of Vengeance
by Warwolf
Summary: First sequel to Funeral for a Friend! The effects of Renamon's choice take hold immediately, and things slowly begin to change, and the true adventure starts on Halloween Night! Updated for Halloween 2009!
1. Prologue: The Return

**_Angel of Vengeance_**   


By Warwolf 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: The standard. I don't own Digimon Adventure, Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers or, Digimon Frontier.   
Author's notes: This is the first of two seperate stories being done, and _BOTH _are the long awaited sequels to **_Funeral for a Friend_**. If you thought that the events in that fic were weird, wait'll you get a load of this!   
Standard edisclaimer applies, as I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, but I DO own the plot of this story! ^.^ The usual Key applies, but you'll have to check one of my other fics, cause I'm sick of reposting the damn thing in every fic.   
  
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She took the hand of the Angelic mega. A bright wave of energy expanded around them...   
And then she saw no more... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Takato dived into the way of the Double Impact, determined to save Guilmon/Megidramon....but suddenly, inexplicably....Kyuubimon was there, knocking him clear, taking the shot in her own weakened state. Tamer and Digimon alike stared in shock as the mystic fox of the Tao slowly deleted before their eyes..... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


**_Five Years Later...._****__**

Much had changed. 

Renamon was dead, Takato lived, and D-Reaper had again been vanquished. 

Ruki Makino stood at the entranceway to her home, looking about and thinking back to a time when Renamon would have cropped up seemingly out of nowhere. Now, the house was as lively as ever, but not through her and Renamon's training.No, things had gotten stranger and stranger over the years. Takato had changed, never having truly come to grips with the fact that he was responsible for Renamon's death. Ruki still couldn't fathom how she had managed to move so fast, but she had.   
She loved Takato. That much she could readily admit to these days. But he had- so far- not noticed her attempts to tell him of her feelings, rejected her advances inadvertantly because of it. She was determined tonight, this night, this Halloween night, she would make him see what was in her heart, even if it meant embarrassing herself in front of the entire fucking household!   


* * * * * 

Pain.   
It was the first thing she felt, the last thing she remembered. Pain, and an image.... 

_A young boy in danger......a monstrous creature firing a gun......impact! pain...fear...___

_ **LOVE**_**__**

A massive paw, coated in black slammed into the ground, tears fell from eyes as bright and terrifying as any movie monster's..... 

"**_I CAME BACK FOR YOU!!!!!_**" 

"Hey...w'ss all'a yellin' bout? C'n'tcha see 'm try'na sl'p?" came a groggy voice nearby. The glowing eyes focused on an old homeless man, covered in newspapers and curled up tight, trying to conserve whatever warmth he could in the chill October wind. The face those eyews belonged to could not be fully seen, save for the glowing eyes, the white markings, and the black head with the long ears that stood nearly upright, and twitched.   
A rustle of cloth and the clink of metal, and then the being was gone, searching for the boy in the memories....for the one thing, the one name it could remember clearly.   


**_Takato Matsuda_** **__**

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
TO BE CONTINUED......   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Unenviable Author's post notes!: Yes, this is a Digimon/Spawn crossover! I was planning this forawhile now, but decided to make on impotant change. I wanted to get this out today, and I'm glad I did. Halloween rules! ^.^ Comments and reviews would be greatly apprciated, along with any ideas for stuff you'd like to see in this! ^.^ 

*At this point, Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! ^.^ 

What he said. ^___^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Hellspawn

Angel of Vengeance

_**Angel of Vengeance**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hellspawn**_

By Marc Weinstein

* * *

She looked around.

Her eyes felt..._different_. Not bad, just different. Like they had somehow changed on some level she couldn't understand.

It took her a few moments to even get her bearings, but once she did, she knew where she was: West Shinjuku. But she didn't know how she knew the place. It felt familiar, yet not.

She was still searching. Searching for the one name, the once face that was in her mind and heart.

_**Takato Matsuda**_

This name held some special meaning for her. She didn't know who she was. Only bits and pieces of memory drifted through her mind. She remembered being...hit? No, _shot_, and then nothing. Pure blackness. But then she remembered something else. And it made even less sense to her.

_I can give you your fondest wish._ she remembered a voice saying. _I can give Takato back to you._

She remembered a hand, stretched out to her. _All you have to do is accept my gift, and take my hand, that I may send you to him._

Whose hand was that? She remembered nothing but green and gold. And a sense that this stranger might be misleading her.

The creature that had once been the mysterious fox of the tao landed after several large leaps. The chains clanked loudly around her, as her cloak rustled and snapped.

_Cloak?_

She took another look at herself. Her body was humanoid, but coated in black, red, and white. She could tell she wasn't human though. The twitching of what she was sure were her ears told her that. Attached at the hips were two massive chains that seemed to coil and uncoil about themselves as if they were alive, and fastened at her neck was a blood red cloak with a high collar, which also moved despite the lack of any wind. At her collarbone above her breasts, two skulls connected to the chain holding the cloak to her body, but also seemed to be part of the strange suit she was clad within.

Another skull rested just below her stomach but also just above her crotch. The chains at her waist seemed to connect to this skull, but because of how they moved, she couldn't be sure.

Turning her gaze away from her odd outfit, she caught a glimpse of herself in a window, and went stone still in shock, then stepped forward, surprisingly silent. She studied the face before her.

The head itself was vulpine. Two long, pointed ears moved and twitched, testing the winds for sound. Her eyes were a glowing, unearthly neon green, and oddly crescent moon-esque white markings engulfed them. The rest of her face was black, and she finally realized the reason she felt as if she were wearing a mask, was because she was. She had been expecting.....what had she been expecting?

_A golden-furred head stared at him through a window, her own reflection staring impassively back at her, electric blue eyes set in black, blue markings resting just below them, a vulpine nose wrinkling slightly as she smiled while she watched him playing with his friends, and the red dinosaur he called his best and closest confidante..._

With a gasp of pain and shock at the sudden surge of images and emotions`— memories, she would later realize— she started, and a red sheathed, three fingered hand balled into a fist and smashed the window to glittering sand. She staggered backwards, into a wall, as a burglar alarm blared to life. She sat there in shock for a few moments. Then a voice in the back of her mind whispered Run! _If you're caught, you'll never be able to see him again!_ and she was off like a shot, leaping through the air, and then....then she vanished.

There was no word to describe the strangeness of what she was feeling. She was suddenly there, and then she was somewhere else. It felt...natural. As if it was something she had done, a long, long time ago.

But where was she going?

* * *

Takato Matsuda sat with his friends and fellow Digimon Tamers in the home of Ruki Makino, better known in some circles as the Digimon Queen. There was laughter and cheer all around. Terriermon had become a comedian, and was a big hit overseas. In fact, he had an HBO special coming up soon, but he still found time for his friends. Guilmon and Lopmon – How the hell _those_ two had managed to fall in love was beyond him– were working covertly on something. At least, they were _trying_ to be covert. He had no idea what they were working on, but they were anything but subtle about it.

Beelzemon was juggling and in general making a fool out of himself for the entertainment of Shuichon, Ruki's mother Rumiko and her mother Mrs. Makino (Takato STILL had no idea what her given name really was) as well as his own Tamers, Ai and Mako, and seemed to be enjoying himself in general. Impmon had digivolved up to Mega level on his own again during the D-Reaper mess, and could change back and forth at will now, and could also go to Blast Mode if he so chose. He was in that form now, seeing as it was Halloween, and the whole 'fallen angel/demon lord' thing worked just fine for the holiday. He and Guilmon — in his Mega form of Megidramon, a creature that _still_ gave Takato the creeps— worked together when not fighting Wild Ones as a crime fighting duo. Sometimes they were joined by Antylomon when she wasn't working to further the cause of Digimon rights in the real world with Jenrya Wong, Terriermon (between comedy tours) and the Monster Makers and most of Hypnos.

Speaking of Jenrya, he was hanging out with Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta, who were discussing...something or other. It sounded pretty technical and Kazu looked lost, while Ryo and Kenta seemed to be following along with it rather well. Marine Angemon and Guardromon were chatting with Juri Katou, who was herself being used as a perch by Calumon. That accounted for a good six sevenths of the group, but someone was missing. Ruki had been out for awhile, and he was starting to get worried. She'd been acting weird lately. Weirder than normal for her. She kept doing strange things lately, like stumbling into him from time to him. If he didn't know better, he swear she was doing it on purpose. And having an eighteen year old girl pressing her breasts up against you was a really, _really_ distracting experience, even though he wouldn't want to admit it.

_Speak of the devil._ Takato thought to himself with a chuckle as Ruki entered the room. Takato couldn't help but notice that she seemed unusually focused tonight.

Ruki Makino stepped into the main room of the house, watching the goings on and oddly enough found herself smiling. She had grown her hair out, though she still wore it in an upward spiked ponytail. Then again, she wasn't the only one. Takato now sported a ponytail himself, though it was a more normal looking one. Many a girl had swooned over his good looks. A fact which often lead to them getting some rather harsh doses of reality as Ruki saw it. Not that Takato ever knew. Or noticed. He often seemed millions of miles away.

_He's never forgiven himself for Renamon's death._ she realized three years into life without the blonde vixen. She missed her too, but with Takato it went to extremes. He often visited the marker created for her in the park. There was no body, of course. She was deleted by Beelzemon, though he refused to load her data. He often brought flowers to the grave. If she hadn't know better she would have sworn he'd been in _love_ with Renamon.

Tonight, she was going to make sure Renamon was the last thing on his mind. She made her way through the crowd, smirking mischievously. Takato had turned to speak to Jenrya about something, and so didn't notice her until she was practically right on top of him.

"Gah! Geeze, Ruki! Don't do that! You trying to give me a heart attack or something?" He yelped after he managed to get his breathing and heartrate under control.

"Well, not the kind you mean, Takato-kun." Ruki replied. More than one head turned in surprise to her use of the 'kun' suffix. Takato however, paid it little mind.

"What are you —" he was cut off as Ruki grabbed him by the back of the head, pulled him down towards her, and planted a hard kiss on his mouth.

Dead silence followed, for a solid minute, as the kiss went on, Takato was wide-eyed and in shock as the girl's tongue found it's way into his mouth. He pushed away from her, but it seems he didn't push away quite fast enough.

Outside, something shattered violently, and a keening wail of anguish could be heard through most of the neighborhood. More silence followed, this time a much more terrified one. Terriermon, Guilmon, and Beelzemon simultaneous voiced the thought going through everyone's mind.

"What the fucking hell was that?!"

* * *

Outside, the creature had reappeared.

She knew this place.

Knew it intimately and well, but she didn't know how.

She knew how to move undetected. There were lights on in the house, and the sounds of laughter sliced the air and into her ears. The voices were older, but still largely recognizable. She felt her heart (was it even truly a heart? She was _dead_, wasn't she?) jump from her chest somewhere into the real of her throat when she heard his voice. She stole to a window, and watched, ears perked attentively, wanting to drink in anything that came from him. He had filled out. He was older. (How much time had passed? How long had she been gone?!)

Then she saw _her_. Red and blonde hair, a lush figure (not quite able to compete with her own. But why did it seem like her figure shouldn't have been so curvy like this? She kept having visions of...was it she herself? with flowing pink/grey hair, and wearing a strange armor, looking much more human than she did now), and amethyst eyes that bored into the green ones she loved so much. She knew this girl, and for some reason part of her was terrified of the thought of meeting her again, but even more terrified of what she looked like she was doing. She wasn't sure where, but she'd seen that look on human females before.

Then she kissed him.

Kissed Takato.

_**Her**_ Takato.

The one she loved. The one she had _died_ for. The one she had come _back_ for.

And nobody was trying to stop her. Takato looked too stunned, and she was almost sure that he wanted it.

She had come back for nothing. She didn't know her own name, but she knew that she loved the brown-haired, green-eyed boy. Knew that she had defied death itself for him.

And now someone else was trying to claim him. He didn't know she was back. Never did he know that she loved she _still_ loved him. She saw him push her away, but he didn't rebuke Ruki. Didn't shoot her down. (Would he have had enough time to given what happened split seconds later?)

She let out a howl of anguish. Her cape and chains lashed out, destroying a large piece of decorative artwork nearby. Then she turned, and fled, vanishing again. She didn't care about where she was going this time. _Anywhere_ was better than here right now.

She didn't see Takato come out a mere five seconds after she'd disappeared again.

"Holy shit. Rumiko-san, someone just busted your statues into gravel!" he called inside to her. The group came out to investigate for themselves.

* * *

Two hours later, Takato found himself in front of Renamon's grave in the held a bouquet of flowers in one hand. He gave the marker a wan smile.

"Hey, Renamon. Happy Halloween." he said, kneeling down to the marker and placing the flowers on the gravestone. "Guess another year's come and gone, huh? It's been awhile since I came here. Sorry about that."

The creature was in the park, having materialized there earlier, crying her heart out. She had found the marker, but hadn't seen the name of who it belonged to. But the name. That name.

It was _her_ name. She wasn't sure how she knew this. But it was her name. He was talking to her...he had come out to this marker in the middle of the night to talk to her...to her spirit, as he didn't know she wasn't dead anymore.. she hid behind a tree, breath coming in short bursts, as she tried to keep quiet, and not to disturb him. He would freak out if he saw her like this.

...Wouldn't he?

"Things've been pretty quiet since D-Reaper. Of course, that's a good thing when you get down to it."

D-Reaper? What was a D-Reaper?

"Terriermon is still yukking it up. Gonna be on an American TV show for their Thanksgiving holiday. Guy's been running himself ragged trying to come up with an all new routine for the show." Takato continued, laughing a bit. "Never thought I'd ever see that hyperactive dogbunny get stressed out over anything that wasn't a life or death Digimon battle."

_The name...Terriermon...it brought pieces of memory to her again. She saw the same little creature she saw inside the house, watched as he turned into something near human size, and with gattling guns for hands..._

"Kenta and Kazu are the same as ever. Guardromon is still a copycat..MarineAngemon seems to enjoy hanging out with Calumon a lot."

_A boy with glasses, another with a visor on his head. A copper creature with a hatch...or something....on it's chest. A small creature that looked like a seal with wings and minus it's tail flippers. A ball of fluff with ears that expanded and contracted according to his mood..._

"Ryo and Monodramon seem to be doing okay. They spend more time in the Digital World than they do here, but when they do have the time, they enjoy it. Cyberdramon often runs patrols with Megidramon and Beelzemon."

Time stopped as that last name rang through her mind.

Beelzemon..

Beelzemon....

_**BEELZEMON!!!!**_

The creature brought it's three fingered hands to it's head, the pain was almost unbearable.

_**"Say goodbye, pineapple head!" The Demon Lord Digimon roared, aiming his double barreled guns at the monstrous creature known as Megidramon. "DOUBLE IMPACT!!!!"**_

_**"Guilmon, watch out!" Takato was moving to intercept the attack.**_

_**She was faster, her blood little more than ice in her veins as she desperately moved to knock him aside before the bullets penetrated and destroyed him.....**_

"T..Takato..."

He jumped in shock, looking around. _That voice...! No way... _he thought to himself, getting his breathing back under control... _Just a trick of the wind...had to be..._

"Takato...no...I can't let...."

He wasn't hearing things.....that...that was _HER!_

_RENAMON...._

He could hear whimpers of pain, and was moving across the way...

She saw him coming towards her, and she immediately made to escape. But she couldn't. She didn't want to leave him again. She hid inside a nearby dinosaur shaped structure. One that he had ironically hung out in when he was a younger. All that could be seen of her was the strange, etheral glow from her eyes as she hid as much as she could in the shadows.

"Renamon...?"

"T-Takato, please! Stay back! I–I don't want you to see me like this!" She cried, and he halted just outside the structure.

"Is that..is that really you?"

"H-Hai...it's me. I..I'm having a hard time remembering things...but it's me..I swear..."

"But...but how? You're dead. I saw you delete right in front of me..." He stammered.

"I don't know." Renamon replied. "But..But I've come back, Takato...I came back for you..."

_Back...for me?_

"R-Renamon, what do you...?"

"I...Takato...I...I love you...."

Stunned silence followed this proclamation......

* * *

The Unenviable Author's notes!: Six years later. Six Fucking Years Later, but yes, at long last, there is an update to Angel of Vengeance! On Halloween, no less.

Rather appropriate, don't you think? ^.~ I had the idea in my head for the first actual chapter, and I decided it was a good time to update. Let me know what you think. Rena-Spawn has confessed her love for Takato on the spur of the moment after seeing Ruki make her claim on Takato. But it seems like Takato doesn't feel the same way for the fiery red/blonde tamer. Or does he? or does his heart lay with the Digital Hellspawn?

Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. ^.^ Let me know what you think and what you guys are hoping to see in this. (Not all ideas from reviewers will see use. Hell, none of them might, unless I think it's a good one. But you can always tell me what you want to see, even if you never see it in the fic.)

You may also have noticed that there are some events which are nearly identical to Funeral for a Friend, and for those who caught those similarities, I offer a pat on the back. Some events, despite the alteration of history by Seraphimon, remain entirely the same. Well that's it for me. I'm off. Time to get dressed up and go trick or treating!

*At this point, Godzilla pops up and waves.* Godzilla: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! ^.^

What he said. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Reunions

_**Angel of Vengeance**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Strange Reunions**_

* * *

Takato stared in disbelief at Renamon. Or what appeared to be Renamon. It didn't look a thing like her except the general shape of the head, and that itself was difficult to make out through the darkness.

"Renamon?" It was so weird. It sounded like her. The head was the right shape, but the eyes were all wrong. They had the right shape but the wrong color. And she was so dark in coloration overall that she seemed to blend right into the shadows. And what was making those odd rustling and clanking noises?

Renamon pulled still further back into the shadows. Her cloak and chains were moving around in agitation.

"It's me, Takato."

"How? I saw Beelzemon's Double Impact kill you. He was so stunned by it he didn't even have time to load your data before it dispersed." Takato said, sounding somewhere between hopeful and wary.

"I don't know. My memory is...it's imcomplete. Things I should be able to remember are...are missing. I don't understand how or why, but I'm back, Takato. I came back...for you."

_For you_. This was what had him confused. She had said that she loved left him floored. He had had no idea that the Fox of the Tao had felt that way towards him when he was younger. And apparently still felt that way. He had to admit that there had been an attraction when he was younger. But was that to Renamon, or Ruki? Or their combined Mega form? He wasn't really sure.

"Renamon, we need to get you back to the house. The others will want to see-"

"_**No!**_" She cut across him, and a chain lashed out a a cement pillar outside the dinosaur structure, demolishing it. Takato stagged backwards quickly and even Renamon seemed surprised. "Takato, I can't let them see me like this. They'll think I'm a freak."

Takato frowned at this. And shook his head in response, with a surprising firmness and authority she had never seen him display before.

"No." Said he. "They won't. No matter what's happened to you, you're not a freak. Now come on out here. I want to see you better. All I can make out is your eyes and the silhouette of your head. I want to see you, not shadows and glowing eyes."

She winced. But part of her knew that Takato was likely right. Her friends wouldn't turn her away no matter what she looked like now. Slowly, cautiously, she stepped into full view in the moonlight. Takato gasped as she came into full sight. Whatever Renamon now was, it seemed to serve only to accentuate her original beauty. She was curvier in body now, more feminine looking, but it was clear that this was something her fur had hidden somewhat, and whatever had happened to her, her fur, if she still _had_ fur was no longer hiding her physical beauty. Her breasts were larger, fuller. More so than Ruki's, and her hips were the same as ever, if a bit more sensually streamlined. Almost like what she had as Sakuyamon. The blood red cloak and the skulls and chains and the black and red and white outfit did nothing to make her seem ugly to him.

"Wow...that's a...wow. Damn good Halloween look you have there, Renamon." Takato said, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled a little behind her mask.

"Your jokes were always horrible, Takato." she said, but she had to admit, she _did_ feel better. He had always had the kack for that.

He shook his head and held out his hand to her. "C'mon, Renamon. Let's get you home."

She hesitated, but then reached out her new hand to take his, and he led the way back to the Makino home.

* * *

Reactions ranged from the terrified to welcoming as Renamon was led to the Makino house. Takato had called all the Tamers and Digimon asked them to come back to the Makino home, stating something had happened that they had to see. Guilmon was habitually Guilmon, even if more mature now, and he tackled the Digital Hellspawn with a hug that nearly knocked her flat. This broke the ice, and the Tamers warmed up to her. Except Ruki, who kept her distance, distrustful of her. It hurt, but she understood why it was happening, even if she didn't like it. Takato on the other hand, was less than forgiving of it.

"C'mon Ruki, you should at least go over and say hello." He said to her once he cornered her while the others were slowly warming up to the Spawn. "She's back after all this time, and she could use some encouragement from you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ruki hissed back at him. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that that's her. _Look_ at her, Takato. Does that look like the Digimon I was Tamer to? She barely looks like a Digimon at all."

He frowned. "Get real, Ruki. She wasn't downloaded. Maybe something happened to her in the course of coming back. Zhuqiaomon has told us that Digimon who aren't loaded can come back, remember?"

"Not like _that_ they don't!"

"No, but she was special. All our Digimon are, you know that. This might be a side effect of the Matrix Evolution to Mega form." Although he couldn't be sure about itsince Megidramon wasn't the result of merging with Guilmon. The demonic Mega Dragon of the Hazard however had been instrumental in defeating the D-Reaper.

"But we never merged more than once, Takato." The two had combined while on the journey to reunite with the other Tamers in the Digital World, and it had been the only time they had done so.

"Maybe once is enough. Look, all I'm saying is that you should try to talk to her. She's been gone for five years." He held up a hand to stop any argument. "And before you say anything, haven't you noticed that your D-Arc isn't showing static anymore? Juri's still shows static when it's on anything related to Taming because Leomon is dead, remember?"

Taken by surprise at this statement, she grabbed her D-Arc from her hip where it was still kept out of both rememberance and force of habit, and looked at the screen. It didn't show static, but neither did it show the normal screen. Instead it showed an insignia similar to the new markings on Renamon's masked face. She frowned. _Maybe he's right_, she thought to herself. And then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay...I'll talk to her, but I still don't think it's really her."

* * *

Outside, gleaming red eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Well, this is new. Oughtta be fun. First time I've dealt with a bitch-Spawn who wasn't even from Earth before."

The Clown had arrived. And heaven help anything that gets in the way of what he wants.

* * *

The Unenviable Author's Notes:

Yeah, I know, it's short, but I wanted to get something done for Halloween this year. As a note, I have altered a little bit of the history in Tamers. Ruki and Renamon Matrix Evolve into Sakuyamon early in this fic, since Seraphimon changed history as of the results of the beginning of this story which jumps off of the ending of _Funeral For a Friend_. Renamon will have the memory of both her previous timeline and this one, and as we all know, Hellspawns tend to have memory problems anyway, but this will come out as time goes on.

Happy Halloween folks! I'm off to go Trick-or-Treating!

*At this point, Godzilla pops up and waves.* Godzilla: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! ^.^

Yeah, what he said. And don't forget to Review!


	4. Chapter 3: The Clown

_**Angel of Vengeance**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Clown**_

* * *

Renamon, or whatever she'd become, was a bit uncomfortable. But this had nothing to do with the fact that she still wasn't quite used to the new body she possessed, and had everything to do with the girl– no, the young woman– in front of her. She fidgeted a bit and her cape and chains rustled and clattered audibly. Ruki had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, and Renamon was very glad to see this. But the hard eye the Tamer was giving her left her wary of what her Tamer (Former Tamer?) would do or say. She'd been standoffish since she'd come to the house, and while she understood it, it still rankled the Digital Hellspawn.

"How?" Was all the red-and-blonde haired girl asked. Renamon knew what she was asking, and shook her head with as much confusion as was loaded into the question.

"I don't know." Renamon replied. "One minute I was throwing myself in the way of Beelzemon's attack...the next I was here. Like this." She lifted a hand and lightly tugged at the voluminous blood red cloak that seemed to be very much attached to her. "I don't remember anything in between. The last five years are just...blackness."

Impmon watched the goings on warily. He wasn't sure he believed it, but the more he listened to the Hellspawn, the more and more convinced he became that t his was in fact Renamon. He couldn't say why he was so sure of it, or why he became ever more convinced as conversation had continued between her and the others. Ruki's sudden appearance in front of the Vulpine Digimon...was she even still a Digimon?...was a surprise but the answers the Tamer got from her Digimon— If indeed they were still bonded, or had been re-bonded...whatever— seemed to drive the idea home to him. He got up from his seat and walked over towards her.

The Hellspawn felt more than heard the little imp moving towards her. Green eyes met green eyes, and the one time Fox of the Tao wondered what this was about. She couldn't quite help feeling amused, and a little vindictive, when she saw him scratch at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Listen, Renamon...about what happened five years back...I'm sorry. It was a pretty screwed up time for all of us." he said haltingly. "I was kinda drunk on my new power as a Mega and...well, you saw what resulted from that."

Takato smiled a bit and patted the little Digimon on the shoulder, and Renamon felt simultaneously annoyed and nostalgic. Annoyed because Takato seemed to have utterly forgiven the little imp his mistakes, and nostalgic because of the fact that it seemed Takato's basic personality hadn't changed a whit. She noticed attention had shifted to her, and looked at the little Rookie and couldn't quite help chuckling.

"I suppose given how long I've been gone, and that Takato and the others've forgiven you, I'd be a real; bitch to hold a grudge. Forgiven, Impmon. Just be more careful who you trust your fate to next time." The DigiSpawn said. This drew laughter from the others and an abashed but grateful nod from Impmon. The party seemed to get back into full swing after that, laughter and food abounding. One thing that had people gaping shortly thereafter was the fact that Renamon's odd new mask seemed to respond to her thoughts, pulling away from her face to allow her to eat, and leaving behind a dark silver colored vulpine head behind. Her eyes were brighter by comparison without the mask on, and green replaced the blue under her eyes to make it a matching set. Takato gave her a smile and a wink when she began to look self-conscious at the attention, which raised a blush through her fur, but the moment passed (though Ruki couldn't help but glare at Takato for the flirting he was engaging in with the Digital Hellspawn.) and general chatter resumed. It was when Shuichon was reaching up to the top shelf of a bookcase and nearly fell that the group got to see another of Renamon's new powers in action as her cape extended to absurd lengths and caught the falling girl with a deftness nobody would have believed possible from a mere cape.

"Whoa...cool!" Kenta remarked with a laugh. Shuichon seemed utterly fine, if startled from the fall. But she had quickly made up for that by plopping herself down next to Renamon and babbling off about a million and one questions per second, or so it seemed. She wanted to know everything about the Spawn possible. Sadly, the reborn Digimon had no answers for her. But after awhile the girl gave up, seeing no worthwhile explanation forthcoming. The party trundled on, well into the early hours of the morning before everyone else left. Everyone save for Ruki, her mother, her grandmother, and Renamon. Ruki remained polite, but distant. She still had trouble believing this was really her partner, back from the dead. Renamon couldn't bring herself to blame the girl. Once everyone else had gone to bed, the Digital Hellspawn made her way to teh roof of the traditional style house, cape rustling lightly in the mild breeze.

"Well lookie here. Ain't you all cozy and comfy?"

Renamon spun around sharply, cape and chains reacting with the speed of thought, snapping out against the direction of the voice, to see a grossly overweight human— she _thought_ it was a human anyway— with odd makeup on his face and bunring red eyes dodge— barely— out of the path of the attack.

"Oy! Watch it, ya stupid bitch! You could'a taken my head off!"

"That was the general idea." Renamon replied to the angry shout. "Who are you? If you're some demented prowler or burglar, I warn you now I will show you no quarter."

"Oh please. If I wanted to hurt your precious humans, I'dve done it by now. I ain't here for them, sweet-cheeks. I'm here for you. You're a first among Hellspawn, and I can't _wait_ to start your training..."

* * *

The Unenviable Author's Post-notes!:

Short, yes. But I hate to admit that this year Halloween kinda snuck up on me due to work on my novels meant for actual publication! This fic has become something of a halloween tradition for me. So yeah, that's why I've only been updating it once a year. I'll try to make next year's chapter bigger. But for now, here's the third chapter of _Angel of Vengeance_!

Happy Halloween folks! Remember, may your night be filled with frightful fun and candy to match the power of the sun!

*At this point, Godzilla pops up and waves.* Godzilla: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! ^.^

Yeah, what he said. And don't forget to Review!


End file.
